1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable tooth brush with tongue scaler, which is comprised of a brush handle, a bristle holder, a head cover, a scaler and a handle cover and serves to clean teeth as well as to remove the fur from the human tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular tooth brushes are generally comprised of a brush handle with bristles planted on the front end or the head of the brush handle. After a certain period in use, the bristles easily wear away or become slit. If the worn and slit tooth brush is still used, it will be unable to thoroughly clean the teeth and may possibly do injury to the gingiva. Therefore, when a tooth brush is worn out, one normally will dispose of it and buy a new one. However, to throw away a whole tooth brush is not economical. For saving cost, a variety of tooth brushes comprising replaceable brush heads or bristle holders have been produced to solve this problem. There are still problems in these replaceable type tooth brushes, which may include the following:
1. The tooth brushes in which a brush head is connected to a brush handle by means of screw joint tend to become loose because of the resistance force which results during brushing of tooth brush against the teeth and gingiva. PA0 2. The tooth brushes in which a bristle holder is connected to a brush handle by means of a slide-in joint experience loosening of the bristle holder because the tooth brush is used to brush teeth along all directions and the bristle holder is driven to rub against the resistance force imposed by the teeth during the brushing process.
Further, the human tongue is a very sensitive organ comprised of a variety of papillae. During eating, food may reside in the gingival crevice and may also accumulate on the body of the tongue to form into one layer of fur which may produce an odor and impart a dry and bitter feeling.
In order to remove the fur from the tongue, people may directly use a toothbrush or a spoon to scale the tongue. However, a toothbrush can not completely remove the fur from a tongue and a spoon is very inconvenient to utilize in the mouth. Therefore, they are both not very practical in use because they are not specifically designed for such purpose.
In consequence, there is a known tongue scaler which is generally comprised of a flexible spring plate. When in use, the tongue scaler is bent in a curved shape and used to remove the fur from the tongue. Because the human tongue is generally comprised of a variety of papillae, the upper surface of the lingua body is not smooth. Therefore, the fur can only be completely removed from a tongue by repeatedly performing the scaling process.